Tested Bonds
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Post Strange Geometry. Delving deeper into what Molly and Fi felt after their talk.


**Alright, so this is coming from listening to As I Wave Goodbye like a thousand times. Guess Mackenzie isn't the only who gives me inspiration!! **

**Oh and when you get a chance, seriously check out the song! **

http:// www . facebook . ?v=8691799754&ref=mf **(TAKE OUT THE SPACES!)**

**Tested Bonds**

"I've always felt so different from everybody," I cried, willing the tears not to fall. "How could you not tell me I was_ just like him, Mom?_"

My mother shook her head. "I don't want you to be like him Fiona, I want you to be safe!"

"No, Mom! No!" I moved away from her, needing to have distance between us. This news had pulled at my heart, making the pain intensify. She looked blurry through my tears, but I could tell that my reaction had hurt her. _'Good,'_ I thought.

There was a voice in the background talking about the building being okay to shoot in once more. _'Carey,'_ I assumed. But the voice faded after a few moments. "I'm so sorry." I could hear the hitch in my mom's breath. "I love you."

My eyes closed tightly as the bed shifted and she left. The bed shifted once more and I felt John sit down next to me. _'Papa Bear, I really can't handle this anymore.'_ I turned to him when he called my name, tears flooding down my cheeks. "Your father was my closest friend in the whole world. He was the bravest, noblest, best man I ever knew. And you're just like him." I didn't know whether I should feel elated at that fact or sad about it. "Just be careful, alright?" John reached over to where he had sat and grabbed his jacket. Gently he laid it over me. "Now, will you be alright?" I put my head down and nodded. He patted my shoulder and I looked to him once more. "Don't be too hard on your mum. She's...we're all looking out for you Cub." I nodded once more, though I was still mad at my mother. John tapped me on the nose, a gesture he used to always do when I was younger, before leaving.

I curled up into a ball, the jacket wrapped around me tightly, and I wept. My mother had kept a huge secret from me, how could I possibly forgive her for keeping my father away from me? She had deceived me, made me think I was a freak for believing in the paranormal, but I wasn't. I was my father's daughter. And she hid that from me.

My entire life had been a lie. I wasn't just someone who was interested in the paranormal; I was someone who had the paranormal drawn to me. It wasn't a coincidence; my father had been persistent and maybe that was why these things constantly came to me.

The light outside began to fade from orange to pink to purple to blue and I closed my eyes, picturing my father and wondering what he would say to mom not telling me. My tears slowly dried and felt exhaustion creep in on me. "Daddy," I whispered out before falling asleep.

*.*

Molly went through the motions of her dance routine on auto pilot, wanting nothing more than to be away from everyone. She wanted to cry so badly, the pain of hurting Fiona and bringing up the past pulled at her heart. "Okay everyone," John finally called out after she finished the song. "I think we've got it all." He quickly glanced at his watch. "And look at that, out before midnight. I'm good," he teased with a smile.

The band had started to pack up as John walked over to Molly and she sighed. "Molly," She glared at him. "You did the right thing in telling her."

"Only because you forced me too. She didn't need to know that about her father." Molly moved to walk away and John's hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"You're wrong, she did need to know that. Now that she knows, she'll be more cautious."

The red-headed woman narrowed her eyes. "You obviously don't know my daughter as well as you think you do. She'll just push harder and let it consume her, like it consumed Rick. Now let go of me." He did as he was told. "She's my daughter; leave raising her up to me." Molly quickly walked out of the building, desperately aching to be out of the housewife dress she was in and into her pajamas.

Jack approached his mother, eying her warily. "Hey mom? What were you and Fi fighting about?"

Molly sighed once more. "Not now, Jack. I don't have the energy to fight with another person," she told him before walking onto the bus and changing.

Once in comfortable clothes Molly quickly walked to her daughter's bedroom and peeked in on her. She noticed the dried tears on her daughter's cheeks and her heart ached for the pain that she had caused her. Quietly she entered the room and slipped onto the bed next to Fiona. She brushed the dark hair away from her face and laid her head beside Fi's. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, baby. But I love you and I want you safe. I thought I did the right thing by not telling you," she whispered out in the darkness. Molly pulled her daughter close to her and closed her eyes, praying that everything would be okay in the morning.

*.*

Rick stood in the corner of the room, watching his girls sleep. "She'll be safe, Molly. I promise you that." He walked over to the bed and placed a phantom kiss on each of their cheeks before disappearing.


End file.
